Jason and holly x
by Fez98x
Summary: This is my story about my new favourite hollyoaks couple holly and jason, hope you like it and please feel free to review with any suggestions on what youd like to happen next x T rating just in case but i have no current intentions of making this a M story.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically lately im in a writing mood not sure why, however i do have a new favourite hollyoaks couple... HOLLY & JASON!  
Basically to me ive always seen it and loved reading other people's fanfics about them so i thought why not ill give it a go myself.(my apologies if its terrible).**

**So here goes...**

**New years eve 2013**

**Hollys P.O.V**

Im on my way to visit ruby shes still in hospital and ive not had chance to her yet she texted me to come see her said she had loads of stuff to tell me, this can only be good stuff...right?  
Anyways as i walk in a get the same chill down my back i get everytime im anywhere near a hospital, but i ignore it and walf to the desk and ask where i can find her, not really paying attention as mums texting me telling me that shes gone out so i better have my key, her and mercedes are doing some no alcohol new years eve things sound...fun? anyways i asked the nurse where i could find her so she told me but as i was about to walk to find her i heard someone say my name "holly..." a smile formed on my face immediately like it allways does i turned around to see his usual nervous half smile on his face" Jase what are you doing here... oh mygod ur not sick are you?!.. have you seen a doct-" i was silenced from my minature panic/ramble when his lips suddenly met mine, it surprised me, but after a second i began to kiss him back.

After a few minutes or so he pulled back for a second i was confused as to why but then he took a small glance around to see if anyone had seen us and i remembered where we were, satisfies that nobody was watching he looked back at me this time our smiles matching then to continue our conversation he told me " im not sick just came with our zig and freddie, they was messing with some fireworks and fred hurt his hand joe usually does it but he said to wait until 11 but of corse their giant childeren and couldnt, nowt major were just waiting for mum to finish her shift, god knows where ziggys gone freds sent me to find him, you aint seen him have you?" i smiled listening to him ramble on, id love to have a family as close as his, he's probably the only one who would ever admit that they care about each other though "nope i cant say i have seen him but if i had to guess he's probably visiting ruby she's still in here im on my way to see her now, do you wonna come with?" i smiled hoping he'd say yes, i want to spend some time with him tonight its ridiculous how much i miss him lately even when ive just left him i want to call him. " yeah sounds good" he said " her rooms this way i think" replied taking him hand guiding us in the direction the nurse had told me.

"holly... i was wondering if you fancied coming to ours tonight for the fireworks? my brothers go all out buying em, it's a whole family thing, its cool if youve already got plans with cindy or you could bring her along if you wan-" it was my turn to shut him up this time, planting a kiss on him, i pulled back and giggled "I'd love to, cindys got plans with Mercedes tonight anyways and i quite like the idea of coming into the new year with my new... Boyfriend?" to which he smiled like an idiot and nodded. "err this is her room here i think" id completely forgotten why we were even at the hospital to begin with, holding the door open for me to enter first i walked past him to see the two people we were looking for curled up side by side on rubys bed laughing like idiots over some wild story ziggy was telling her about, when she spotted us she smiled"HOLLY, JASON your here , okay now im ready for a whole new year " she screamed " full of new memories and fresh starts" stated looking at ziggy which I understood as her way of saying they were back together.

**And thats it for chapter one, please review with any suggestions, improvements or ideas of what you'd like to happen next. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi thanks for the messages and ideas guys you've been a great help so here goes chapter 2 x**

**I know it's not new years anymore but im gonna carry on from the last story i think**

**Holly's P.O.V**

Were still visiting ruby having a good catchup i haven't felt this happy in i don't know how long, there's only one chair in her room so Ziggy's sat on the bed and im on Jason's knee in the chair, he's so cute when he's all nervous and awkward like when we first sat down but we've been here nearly an hour now and gradually i felt him relax the longer we sat here, now were all having a laugh about one of Ziggy stories from when Robbie and Jason were little and he's got his arms around my waist from behind giving me a hug,Ziggy starting telling us about how he apparently fell into a massive pond and had to walk home because Freddie wouldn't let him back in his car i burst out laughing with ruby and Zig then turned my head to see an embarrassed Jason looking down at the memory, i twisted so i could give him a gentle kiss so he knew i didn't mean to find him being upset by his brothers funny, to which he smiled and laughed with us. Roughly 15 minutes and 4 embarrassing home stories later, (not all by Ziggy, Jason knew exactly which stories to get Ziggy red in the face but they ended up laughing it off) then a nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over now,i gave ruby a hug and said my goodbyes  
" Bye then, ill come back tomorrow and see you who knows you could be out by then anyways, but well give you and zig a minute alone for your goodbyes, come on Jase " i said standing up taking his hand and heading towards the door.  
"Bye ruby hope you get better, Zig ill meet you outside reception?joe said he'd come pick us up seen as freds left" Jason then carried on following me out of the door, we walked hand in hand towards reception and through the main doors.

I was hit by the cold weather the second we opened the door and dropped Jasons hand to wrap my arms around myself, why didn't i bring a jacket?! Jason unzipped his coat and put it around my shoulders noticing how cold i was, he lead us to a bollard which he leant on and pulled me in front of him so we were facing and wrapped his arms around me, i swear he's actually the sweetest boy on the planet, what did i do to deserve him?i honestly don't know but now he's mine im not gonna let him go, i was of in my own little world until i noticed him watching me smiling so i leant up and kissed him, we carried on for a few minutes, the kiss getting deeper until a car horn beeped behind us. We broke the kiss to see it was joe in the car behind laughing at catching us, it was only then i realised Ziggy was a few metres away from us laughing like his brother, i could feel my cheeks redden so i hid my face in Jason's shoulder and began laughing myself to which he soon joined in.  
"Come on you too its freezing out here and we've got fireworks to light!"ziggy stated while getting into the passenger seat.  
Jason opened the door for me to get in first but instead of completely shuffling over to the other seat i chose to sit in the centre with Jason next to me, i really can't get enough of this boy,he climbed in and the car set of, as we sat in the back his brothers were in some debate over why Joe is the only one allowed to do the fireworks me and Jase were in the back quietly smiling with Jason arms wrapped around me while i was playing with our entwined hands i rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that till we pulled up outside his house.

**That's chapter 2 for now im going to keep going on a new years eve for the next chapter and maybe half the one after that it depends on the length of the next one, i know atm this is all from hollys p.o.v but it will switch between the 2 but i think it will mainly be her perspective.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here goes chapter 3 im gonna try get a chapter or two up every weekend now btw, thanks for the messages and reviews and for reading my you like it :) x**

**Jasons P.O.V**

I barely even realised as we pulled up to the house, i was too distracted watching holly as she smiled to herself playing with our hands, i still can't believe that out of all the guys she could have had she chose me! i mean she's gorgeous she could probably get any guy she wants but yet she's with me.  
"jase you just gonna sit there or are we actually get out of the car?" i heard holly ask with a little giggle which instantly made me smile at her and snap back into reality, getting out the car im hit with the cold again,hollys still got my coat on but i think i like it better on her anyways, i hold the car door open for her and grab her hand kicking the car door shut and rushing us to the house and though the already open door following zig and joe.

"Holly, jase said you were come in then us girls are having a mini cocktail party in the kitchen come on through, jase go get a quick changed. Dont worry we'll take care of holly" mum beamed clearly slightly tipsy taking hollys spare hand and pulling her in the direction on the kitchen. Holly smiled her way and shot me a nervous glance, there was only 4 girls through there but still she only really knew Sinead and there weren't exactly close but mum was right i needed a shower.

I quickly ran up stairs and hopped in the shower, i managed to be done in under 10 minutes ( something Ziggy deems impossible), then i wrapped my towel around me and dashed to mine and Robbie's room, giving my hair a quick rub with the towel before i discarded it to put on some nice jeans and a grey shirt then headed down the stairs, i was still buttoning it up when i reached the kitchen doorway,smiling when i heard laughter coming from the kitchen table.

**Hollys P.O.V**

I was getting on reasonably okay with the girls, joining in some of the conversations but they were all heavily drinking and i didn't fancy it i was nervous around jasons family as it was the last thing i needed was to get drunk and make a fool out of myself. I was more than relieved when i saw jason enter the kitchen, he was dressed really nice it was just a pair of jeans and a shirt but he looked really good, and his hair was damp and unstyled but i liked him like this, the cute bashful Jason I was mad about.

"you oright babe?"he whispered in my ear as he stood behind my chair bent over giving me a hug from behind and a quick kiss on the cheek, to which i blushed and leant back into him my hands over his arms, nodding i replied "i am now" to which we both smiled.

"Awww, aren't you two the cutest thing ever!Joe babe have you seen these two!"Lindsey exclaimed as the other Roscoe boys came back into the kitchen, from setting the bonfire up outside as sandy had told me. They were all pretty drunk Sinead, Lindsey and grace but sandy seemed to be best at holding her drink.

Jason started to blush and stood up keeping his hand on my shoulders to show he wasnt leaving though, as his family all started to swoon over how cute we were together, they weren't wrong even ill admit we are one hell of a cute couple together, this continued for a few more embarrassing minutes by which time both mine and jasons faces were starting to return to their normal Joe announced it was time for the fireworks to begin.  
"Right, you lot i don't care how old you are go get coats on, its freezing out there!" sandy said as Frazer who held her coat up for her.  
"errr yeah come on hol, ill get a hoodie outta my room and find you some gloves or something" it was only after her said this i realised that i was still wearing his jacket from earlier" You lot go get started well meet you out there" he told his family before clasping my hand in his and pulling us towards his room.

**There it is that's it for this chapter, more to come! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right im really liking this story at the minute so thought id add another chapter :) i typed a better version of this but then my computer died and i lost it this chapters more fitting to the rating than the rest i think x**

**Hollys P.O.V**

When we got to jasons room he shut the door behind us and started looking through his drawers for some gloves and i took what was now my usual position laid on his bed propped up on my elbows so i could look around the room , i wasnt really paying attention when a pair of gloves hit my right in the nose, once id had chance to recover from the shock i looked up to see Jason killing himself laughing and decided to teach him a little lesson.

"Oh My God jase why would you do that, it really hurt!" i all but screamed at him whilst holding my nose, then i rolled over on the bed so i was facing the wall and he couldn't see the smirk on my face.I felt the bed dip behind me indicating he was sat there.

"Crap hol babe am sorry it was meant to be a joke"he said as he pulled on my shoulder getting me to roll over to face him, only to be met my my smiling face.

"Sorry babe i couldn't resist you should have sen your face though!"i laughed, then a series of emotions crossed over him face, relief i was okay, anger i lied then a smirk appeared showing he did see the funny side of it then a mischievous look crossed over his face and he smiled wide like hed just had an idea. Before i had chance to say anything more he swung his leg over my his so he was straddling me and began tickling my sides making me squirm beneath him. I eventually joined in the laughter and i kept trying to push him off me at one point he half fell of both me and the bed but managed to steady himself back on top of me, then in one fluid movement he had my arms pinned above my head and leant down to kiss me. When we pulled away from each other he released my arms keeping his face millimetres from mine, so close we could feel each others breath on our faces.

"we should get downstairs, they'll be wondering where we are" he told me but made no effort to move, so i wrapped my now free hands around the back on his neck pulling him towards me, pulling him in for another kiss. This one was deeper than before and carried on for a few minutes as jase relaxed so he was pretty much laying on top of me with one of his legs between mine and the other next to my leg so he didn't crush me putting all his weight on me. I felt his hand slowly began to unzip my hoodie,well his hoodie technically, once the zip was undone i pulled it off my arms and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed.

**Jasons P.O.V**

Me and holly were so wrapped up in what we were doing we forgot all about the fireworks outside, we carried on like this until both our shirts were off and my jeans were undone.  
"Hurry up what are you to doi-" we both shot up at the voice that came through the opening door, frozen to the spot, like a pair of deers caught in headlights.  
Anyone could have caught us, i wouldn't care if it were anyone but the last person you want to see when you're in bed with your girlfriend.

"MUM!" i exclaimed,it was all i could think of to say, suddenly all my words were gone within that split second.

"Seriously jase, you really are just like your brothers aint ya! Speakin of were waiting for you 2 to set off the fireworks, Youve got 2 minutes to be dressed and outside" luckily she was still drinking and seemed to be more drunk than she ha earlier, which in this case worked in our left and me and holly just looked at each other and burst out laughing, then she did my zip back up for me and gave me a quick kiss before pushing me off her and replacing her shirt and hoodie i did the same grabbing a hoodie from the back of my chair and picking up the gloves but passing her them this time. we got our gloves on ran our hands through our hair and holding hands set off downstairs to outside where mum had probably told them all about what happened.

**And theres Chapter 4 hope you like and please review xxx**


End file.
